A Day of Insanity
by Suicune Dragonia
Summary: Me, my dragons and friends, and the yugioh cast play truth or dare....the main and most stupid dare is when Marik dares me to let out my craziest side....things are about to get insane....
1. Boardom consumes all, for a while

Dragonia: I just keep coming up with one story after the next.....well this one is probably going to be the craziest, just to let you know...XD  
  
Seto: The world is going to end....*looks at watch*....in about ten minutes......*sarcastically* Oh....joy....  
  
Dragonia: Look at it this way....I probably won't kill you so you should be just fine..^_^  
  
Everyone else: WHAT ABOUT US?!?!?  
  
Dragonia: I can't guarantee your safety...  
  
Everyone else: X_xU  
  
Everyone except Marik: Marik is such an idiot...  
  
Marik:.......--;;.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia and her friends and dragons were sitting in the room, bored; with the yugioh cast(how this is possible I have no idea..). Everyone was either sleeping, talking quietly, or eating (just guess who that is...--;;). Yugi and Yami were dueling. Yami was, of course,......losing?!? What the?!? *blinks* Well there's something new...  
  
Dragonia: *sitting next to Seto (go figure.)* So....*yawn*....bored...*yawn*.  
  
Ziara: *sitting next to Bakura(again...go figure)* Ditto..  
  
Jyarnio: *planning evil things again* *thinks* Ahhh! How about a game of Truth or Dare?!? That ALWAYS helps with boredom..  
  
Dragonia and Ziara: *grin evilly* Oooooooooooh...Uhhh..everyone else!??!?  
  
EOE(everyone else): What?!?  
  
Dragonia: Since everyone is soooooo bored....LETS PLAT TRUTH OR DARE! *evil look* EVERYONE HAS TO PLAY!  
  
EOE: Oh..crap..  
  
Dragonia:...Hmmm...who be first? How about you Ziara?  
  
Ziara: *grins* Sure...Hmmm....Ahh.This one is for the dragons.  
  
The dragons looked up. In case you don't know them, they are, Jyakyar (dark/fire dragon), Jyarnio (Jyakyar's dark side[separate bodies.]), Zahara (A female Blue-eyes..Jyakyar's crush), and Inferno (a dark Charizard for those who know pokemon).  
  
Dragons: Oh boy..*sigh*  
  
Ziara: Truth or dare?  
  
The dragons started to say truth, but Jyarnio jumped and yelled "DARE!" So that became their answer.  
  
Ziara: Ok then..I'll start off with the nicer of dares.I dare you guys to act like as many different yugioh characters as you can. Keep switching around and no repeats.  
  
Dragons: *nod*  
  
Oh boy..This is going to be nuts.  
  
Ziara: Start...NOW!  
  
Inferno: *instantly falls asleep* *snoring*  
  
Dragonia: What the?  
  
Inferno: *snores* *talking in sleep* Ooh.A JIANT DONUT! *turns over* *snores*  
  
Dragonia: *laughing crazily*  
  
Seto: That sounds just like the mutt.  
  
Joey: --;;;;;  
  
Jyakyar: Well chaps, I best be off.Cheerio! *runs off*  
  
Dragonia: *between giggles* That was Ryou..  
  
Ryou:....*blink*...  
  
Jyarnio: Fools..All of them are fools...Once I obtain all 7 Millennium Items, they shall perish..*snarls*  
  
Bakura: What the? Was that supposed to be me?!? You need to work on that.  
  
Dragonia: *glares at Bakura* That was perfect Jyarnio..  
  
Jyarnio: Thank you.Not that I care..  
  
Dragonia: I stick up for you and this is the thanks I get?!? Jerk..  
  
Zahara: *is walking around* Many dangers lie in the future.. My pharaoh will have many difficulties to overcome...  
  
Akisha: Isis?!? (O_o)  
  
Ziara: Ok..SWITCH!  
  
Inferno: *wakes up* *is staring at a paper Millennium Puzzle* I must keep the puzzle out of Malik's clutches and unlock my past...The fate of the world depends on it...  
  
Akisha: Awww he's acting like Yami!! (^_________^)  
  
Yami: *blink, blink* I really sound like that?  
  
Akisha: Yup!!(^__^)  
  
Jyakyar: *sitting with his arms rapped around his legs* *rocking back and forth* I'm not a munchkin, I'm not a munchkin, I'm not a munchkin, I'm not a munchkin, I'm not a munchkin...  
  
Dragonia & Joey: *passed out from laughing so hard*  
  
Yugi: T_T haha very funny...  
  
Jyarnio: *running around in a hood with other dragons in hoods* It's time to begin the hunt.*maniacal laughter* *runs off*  
  
Dragonia: *passed out again*  
  
Marik: *falls off the stool he was sitting on* *laughing crazily* That sounds JUST like my very strange hikari..  
  
Malik: T_T  
  
Zahara: *running around with tons of make-up* Hey hun can I have this? *snatches lipstick from kid..who disturbingly is a boy..(O_o;;)* Thanks! Ta- ta! *runs*  
  
Mai: --;;;;;  
  
Joey: *gone into hysterics* Dat sounds just like ya Mai!  
  
Mai: --;;;;;;;;; Lucky me..  
  
Ziara: SWITCH!!  
  
Jyarnio: *running around with a butcher's knife* Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill...  
  
Malik: *falls off his stool* *gone into hysterics*  
  
Marik: He sounds just like me..I'm so proud!!(haha carol he stole your quote! *pfftt*)  
  
Dragonia: I wouldn't be if I were you, which I'm glad I'm not..-  
  
Marik: --;;  
  
Dragonia: - because he may end up over powering you, that IS possible..  
  
Marik: Never in a millennia!!  
  
Dragonia: You just watch and see..one day Jyarnio may rule the world...somehow  
  
Jyarnio: *grins at the idea* Really?!?  
  
Dragonia: Don't keep your hopes up.  
  
Jyarnio: -_-;;;  
  
Zahara: \Anyways.../ Friendship shall reign.All across the land..  
  
Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!NOT TEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ERRRRRGGGG!!!  
  
Tea: --;;;;;;;  
  
Jyarnio: *reads Inferno and Jyakyar's minds* Well Dragonia you should like this..  
  
Inferno: *walks by* *talks into a clip that he stabbed into himself(owch._)* Mokuba, get the copter ready.  
  
Jyakyar: *elsewhere* Sure thing Seto! *gets a laptop and starts typing on it, and a toy helicopter flies over him.(--;;)*  
  
Dragonia: (^__________________^) Awww they're acting like the Kaiba brothers!!! *hugs Seto*  
  
Seto: (O_o) Riiiiiiiight..  
  
Mokuba: *blink, blink*  
  
Ziara: One more switch!  
  
Dragons: *panting* Jeez!  
  
Zahara: I'm really not doing another one..You guys do 1 more..I can't stand it anymore.*sighs*  
  
Other dragons: --;;  
  
Inferno: *trying to stick dice through a table* Dimension(I think that's the way It's supposed to be spelled..) the dice!!! Dimension the dice I said!!!!  
  
Dragonia: *Passed out*  
  
Duke: Haha very funny..  
  
Jyakyar: I am one with the sea and all it's inhabitants..  
  
Dragonia: Maiko?!?..  
  
Jyarnio: *is about to say something*  
  
Dragonia: *reads his mind* (*_*) Jyarnio you are NOT doing Pegasus!!! No freaking way!!!  
  
Jyarnio: Awww darn..Well I'm done too then..  
  
EOE: Thank Ra...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: I'm tired of typing this...And I need more dare ideas..I have two but one is coming next chapter...the other may or may not be next chapter...PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!  
  
Carol: Give her as many as possible so she does do that dare she has for me!!! PLEASE!!! I DON'T WANNA -  
  
Dragonia: DON'T TELL THEM!!!MORON..  
  
Jyarnio: Will you people just review please?!? 


	2. Insanity continues

Dragonia: We will be having a new character today!! I just got a new dragon!!!  
  
EOE: Not another one...  
  
Dragonia: She will be revealed at the beginning of the chapter today!  
  
EOE: Oh goody.  
  
Dragonia: And you get to find out who her fav characters are!!  
  
EOE: *look somewhat excited*  
  
Dragonia: This chapter is going to be soooooo fun!!!!!!! *evil grin*  
  
Carol: (--;;;;;) My life ends right here.  
  
Dragonia: You never had a life in the first place..  
  
Carol: *sarcastically* Well thanks for telling me this..it makes me feel soooooo much better about myself..(--;;)  
  
Dragonia: Anyways.on with the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So where did we leave off??.Oh yeah.the dragons had just acted like the characters and are now tired out..  
  
Dragonia: *passed out* Man that was funny..*sighs*  
  
Ziara: Ok dragons..your turns.  
  
Jyarnio: Each of us get to do one?  
  
Ziara: Yup.and you can work together.  
  
Jyarnio: *whispers to Inferno who nods* Oh Dragonia.  
  
Dragonia: Oh no.. What?  
  
Jyarnio: *smirks* Truth or dare?  
  
Dragonia: Well I don't trust your dares soooooo...Truth!  
  
Jyarnio: \Darn I wanted her to say dare...Oh well I got an alternative../ Ok then...*smirks* Do you, even in the least bit, like..Marik?  
  
Dragonia: (X_x) WHAT?!? *growling* Ok I really hate you right now...  
  
Malik: Well this ought to be interesting.  
  
Marik: *smirking* Quite..  
  
Ziara: *laughing her head off* Boy I can't wait for the answer to this one!!  
  
Dragonia: *looks likes she's about to die* \Ok.Man this sucks..Ok there HAS to be some way to prolong the answering of the vile question..Gah!! Can't think of anything..There has to be some way../  
  
Jyarnio: We're waiting...  
  
Voice: Waiting for what?  
  
Everybody turned to look in the direction of the voice. A little figure was flying up to them. It was a small red dragon, with a yellow underside. She did a flip through the air and landed in the middle of everyone.  
  
Dragon: Hi!! Me Mimic!!!  
  
Dragonia: (^___^) This is my newest dragon.Mimic. She likes mimicking things like sounds and actions, hence the name, and like most of the hatchlings around here she is really hyper sometimes.  
  
Mimic: *waving to everyone* Hiya!!!  
  
Akisha: Awww cute! (^___^)  
  
Dragonia: \Well here's the ticket to getting out of answering that vile question!!/ Well I usually try to find out my dragons' favorite characters out of you guys and I guess I'll just do that here this time. Ok now.Guys from the cast.Line up over there! *points to the longest part of the room*  
  
The order of the guys went as follows:  
  
Duke, Marik, Joey, Ryou, Yami, Seto, Bakura, Malik, Mokuba, and finally, Yugi. They all sat down at that side of the room.  
  
Mimic: *flies over* Ok. Do favs be listed big favorite to little favorite or I just pick out?  
  
Dragonia: Greatest to least favorite.  
  
Mimic: How many?  
  
Dragonia...Uhhhh 5 I guess.  
  
Mimic: Ok!! *starts walking up and down the row* Who me fav? Who me fav?..Hmmm.*hops on Malik's lap* *pointing at him and starts giggling* This fav!!! This fav!!!  
  
Malik: *looks down at the giggling dragon* Really?  
  
Mimic: *nodding furiously* Yup, yup, yup!! *bouncing up and down happily*  
  
EOE(except Marik): Nawwwww!!! (^____^) Cute!!!!  
  
Mimic: (^___^) Ok need find next fav.. *jumps off and walks up and down the row again* *stops in front of Marik* (O.O????) *looks back at Malik* You two twins?  
  
Marik: Uhhh..Sort of..  
  
Mimic: *walks away again* Ugly twin..*shudders*  
  
Marik: (T_T;;;;)  
  
Dragonia: (XD) *cracking up*  
  
Mimic: *still looking* Nexty.Hmm.Me like him!!! *points at Joey*  
  
Joey: (^___^)  
  
Mimic: Now 3rd place.Hmm.Him. *points at Seto*  
  
Seto: I'm surprised she didn't pick me first off.  
  
Dragonia: Same here..  
  
Mimic: (^____^) 4th nexty.*starts flying this time* *lands on Bakura's head* He fourth!!  
  
Bakura: *is sleep*  
  
Mimic: T~T;;; *flies over to Mokuba* He fifth!!  
  
Mokuba: Only fifth?..Awww.Oh well.  
  
Dragonia: Well that was rather...interesting.  
  
Mimic: *hops back onto Malik's lap* (^____________^)  
  
EOE: Awwwwww...(^___^)  
  
Jyarnio: Yes, yes..Now back to the Truth I asked Dragonia.  
  
Dragonia: \Dang it!!! I thought he'd forget!!!/ Crap...  
  
Jyarnio: WELL????  
  
Dragonia: *gulp* Uhhhh.k-k-k-k-kinda...  
  
Jyarnio: Kinda? How much would 'kinda' be exactly?  
  
Dragonia: J-just a tad bit.just a tad, tad bit.  
  
Jyarnio: Well is this the truth?  
  
Dragonia: Yup..unfortunately..  
  
Jyakyar: I never thought I'd hear those words.'Tis a miracle it is.  
  
Zahara: Sure is..Thought that'd never happen..  
  
Dragonia: (X_X) Ok me next..*thinks* *cracks up* Ok now.Joey.Truth or Dare?  
  
Joey: Dare!!! Bring it on!!!  
  
Dragonia: Well this dare should be rather funny..Luck for you its not a bad one..It'll probably annoy you though..Heh.I dare you to say "Pika!" EVERY time someone says your name..  
  
EOE: O.o??  
  
Joey: Sure then.  
  
Dragonia: Ok then..Joey!  
  
Joey: Pika!  
  
Dragonia: Joey!  
  
Joey: Pika!  
  
Dragonia: Joey!  
  
Joey: Pika!  
  
Dragonia: Joey!  
  
Joey: Pika!  
  
Dragonia: Joey!  
  
Joey: Pika!  
  
Seto: Mutt!  
  
Joey: Pi- Wait a minute that ain't my name..  
  
Dragonia: *rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Zahara: Ok that's enough.Joey-  
  
Joey: Pika!  
  
Zahara: *rolls eyes* -Your turn.  
  
Joey: Ok then..Hmm...Hey Tristen! Truth or Dare?  
  
Tristen: Truth!  
  
Joey: Ok well I've always wondered.Has dat point hair 'a yours ever hurt somebody?  
  
Tristen: Uhhhh..*sweatdrop*...I dunno really.  
  
Joey: You sure 'bout dat?  
  
Tristen: *thinks*..Uhhhh.Oh yeah I poked Duke in the eye once!!!  
  
Duke: An event I'll never forget..*rubs eye*  
  
Dragonia: Heheheheheheh.Ok next!!  
  
Ziara: I wanna go!!! Ok I'll do the dragons yet again..  
  
Dragons: Oh joy.  
  
Ziara: This one is good for you and bad for everyone else..I dare you all to attack anyone who says "what?" All except me and Dragonia.  
  
EOE: WHAT?!? err.oops.*run from dragons*  
  
Dragonia: Thanks!!!  
  
Seto: *looks at dragonia* What about me?!?  
  
Dragonia: Sorry can't do nothin' for ya..Oh and you do know you just said 'what' twice right?  
  
Seto: (O.O) oh crap.*runs*  
  
Inferno: *chases Seto while shooting flamethrowers*  
  
Jyarnio: *throwing dark balls at everyone*  
  
Dragonia: *yawns* *eating popcorn* *mutters* Sit back and enjoy the show..*falls asleep*  
  
Mimic: Joey!  
  
Joey: *running from Jyarnio's dark balls* Pi-I-I-I-ka!!!!!! *jumps out of the way of a dark ball*  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: *giggling insanely*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: I think I'll end it right there..Most of these dares and truths can from Akisha(the other dragonia).  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!!  
  
Mimic: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: Pika!! *panting from saying Pika so much*  
  
Dragonia and Mimic: *laughing* 


	3. The world ends CD arrives

SD: *sleep*  
  
Ziara: -_-;; Lazy oaf..*kicks her*  
  
SD: O.O Ouch!! Hey!! What'd ya do that for?!?  
  
Ziara: You've been sitting around, role playing with 'angelpuss' all the time, and NOT UPDATING!  
  
SD: So? And those role Plays have been fun.  
  
Ziara: I don't think Moltagia feels the same way..  
  
Moltagia: -_-;;; *growls*  
  
SD: What? Not enjoying your little arguments and such with your DEAR dark boy, eh?  
  
Moltagia: *is getting extremely ticked off*  
  
Ziara: Will you just shut up and get on with the story? You STILL haven't really introduced CD yet..  
  
SD: Oh yeah..-_-;; Is that a bad thing?  
  
Ziara: ..No..But do it anyways!  
  
SD: -_-;; Prepare for the end.Crazy Dragonia appears for the first time in my stories! THE END HAST COMETH!! *runs*  
  
Ziara: Ikii no miyata (You're an idiot)!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Um.So where the heck did we leave off? O.o;; *goes to check* Oh yeah..Mimic was introduced, A few funny dares were given, and I had to answer that VILE question!! -_-.Oh and this next part is a bit of info.don't ask why I didn't do this in the first part, alright? -_-)  
  
SD: OK now.ya'll have missed a lot of ..stuff. and we'll just kinda, introduce some people.and do some other stuff. -_-  
  
Ziara: We have three new dragons, (though we aren't putting them on the bio cause we're lazy) Moltagia, Shirock, and ZZ (Zelda Ziara). One of them is named after me! And according to SD, the name 'Ziara' means 'Dragon of the Gods' in the dragon's language! XD  
  
SD: -_-;; Whatever..As you can tell by what ZZ's name stands foir, they're from my Zelda roleplays..  
  
Ziara: And SD LOVES to pick on Moltagia about the character she likes.As do we all.And this person is.  
  
Moltagia: -_-;; *growls* Don't you say it.  
  
SD: Oh! Let me! She likes Dark Link! XD Or Shadow Link for those who may call him that.  
  
Moltagia: *growls and blushes* Just shut up all of you!  
  
Shirock: XD A Subterranean Lava Dragon and a shadow? How does that work, you ask? Not even I know. Of course we don't think he likes her, or ever will, so..eh.*shrugs*  
  
Moltagia: Oh thanks a lot.I feel so much better.-_-  
  
SD: Shirock, will you shut up? Neicoi's got her mad enough.stupid Gerudo..- _-;;  
  
Moltagia: *eyes flash red, roars*  
  
Shirock: And you say ~I~ should shut up.. -_-  
  
Ziara: Oh hush all of you! -_-;; Goodness..Next announcement. You know Mimic? You know how she was acting like such a cute little hatchling? Well, she's not like that anymore.-_-;; Only ZZ acts like that now.*sighs* Ok lets get on with our activeties..  
  
~*End info crap*~  
  
Mimic: JOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEY?  
  
Joey: Pik....a...*passes out*  
  
Mimic: XD Ah, that's fun.Hehe  
  
SD: -_-;; Let's continue.Who's next?  
  
Malik and Marik: *raise hands*  
  
SD: Let's see.No.and HECK no. ^_^  
  
Malik: -_-;;  
  
Marik: Jerk.-_-  
  
SD: What was that?!?  
  
Marik: *high, mimicy voice* What was that?!? Bah..-_-  
  
SD: Thank you for saying 'what'.I didn't feel like getting up to kill you.JYARNIO!! You can attack Marik now! He just said 'what'!  
  
Marik: O.O!! Oops.. *runs*  
  
Jyarnio: *chases*  
  
SD: Hehe.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Marik: *comes back with a black eye, black hair, and one arm in a sling* I hate you all..-_-  
  
SD: Hehe. And just because I feel a tinee wenee bit sorry for you, you can go..  
  
Marik: Good.XD So I'm gonna dare.YOU!  
  
SD: o.O ACK!! Why did I do that? Well, what is it then?  
  
Marik: Well, I've always wondered what your craziest side was like, since you never showed it.Are you a psychopath like me, or what? So, I dare you to unleash your craziest side! Let's see what it's like..  
  
SD: O.O!! Are you insane?!? Wait.. Don't answer that.-_-;; But you DO NOT wanna see my crazy side, believe me!  
  
Marik: *ignores that* I'm waiting.  
  
Ziara: Please don't do it! Please!! You know how long it took us to lock her up?!? CD(Crazy Dragonia(-_-)) is not one to be released!  
  
Marik: *ignores* *whistles*  
  
SD: -_-;; Fine.Suit ypourself..Ziara, come on..*pulls out her M-Dragon Blade*  
  
Ziara: *pulls out her M-Dragon Staff* Remind me to kill Marik later.  
  
SD: he'll probably be dead before you get the chance to.Along with everyone else..-_-;;  
  
Ziara: True..*holds up her M-Item*  
  
SD: *ditto*  
  
Both: *start muttering stuff in the dragon's language*  
  
EOE: *praying that they live*  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
SD: *is engulfed in a bright light(Oooh.pretty lights..^^)*  
  
Marik: *wakes up* Oh about time.  
  
SD: And before I, the calm side, go. Just know Marik, this side hates you more than I do.. You better hope you live through this. Hehe..  
  
Marik: O.o;; WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?!?  
  
SD: *grins* Oh well, too bad! Cya!  
  
*light dies down; and it looks like nothing ever happened, except for the fact that her hair spiked up, and she has a rather deranged look on her face*  
  
CD: Eh? What happenen to the cage? The lava? The shocky magic bubble around the lava and cage? And the bombs and missle launchers and other things after the bubble? *looks around* There's other people here.-  
  
Marik: THIS is what I should worry about?  
  
Malik: SD's an idiot..-_-  
  
CD: This must mean.*smirks* I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *turns into a Velociraptor* *roars and looks around* Who shall I attack first? Wait..I know these people! *sniffs at everyone*  
  
Marik: *cringes as she sniffs his hair*  
  
CD: *coughs* Ack! Stinky hair! @_@ Ooh.. *sniffs at it again* *smirks* Ah, I'd almost forgotten what you looked like.. Marik.Heh..what a surprise.. *rubs claws together* This will be a lot more fun than I had first though..  
  
Marik: *cringes*  
  
CD: Awww.You afraid of me? You should be..*smirks, then turns Marik into a rabbit* Now, time for the chase.run fool!  
  
Marik: And why should I? If it makes you happy for me to do so, then I won't..*crosses arms*  
  
CD: It would be best if you did.If you do, I won't have the chance to kill you that easily..  
  
Marik: Was that supposed to scare me? Hmph.. Pathetic fool..  
  
CD: *pulls her face close to his and snarls* Bad idea, fool..*roars, then pulls her head back* I'll just kill you faster now..*smirks*  
  
Ziara: *covers eyes*  
  
Dragons: *grabs some popcorn* Hehe..  
  
CD: *lifts her foot up, the toe with a large nail raised*  
  
Marik: O.O *darts off*  
  
CD: That's what I thought! *runs after him*  
  
Dragons: *chanting* CD! CD! CD! CD! CD!  
  
Ziara: Oh yeah, I forgot.DA and Amber wanted to come for this chapter..-_- ;; Let's just gring their hikari too..  
  
*Shadow Dragonia, DA(Dragoon Amber for those who haven't read her stories), and Amber appear(Oh and sorry If I don't do you guys right..-_- No matter how long I talk to you, I just can't get you people right..-_-)*  
  
Amber: Zako? *blinks*  
  
Shadow Dragonia & DA: *watching CD chase Marik(but they don't know that.they just think they're watching a Velociraptor chasing a rabbit)*  
  
Shadow Dragonia: I'm not going to ask..-_-;;  
  
DA: Me either..  
  
Ziara: Good..Hehe..*inching away*  
  
DA: What's her problem?  
  
Amber: Don't ask me, zako.  
  
Jyarnio: Ug.-_- It's the freaks..  
  
Shadow Dragonia & DA: What was that?!?  
  
Jyarnio: You heard me..Oh and are we allowed to attack guests? Cause they just said 'what'.  
  
Both: I don't think you want to..  
  
Ziara: They have a good point..Just about every time you do, it doesn't work..  
  
Jyarnio: -_-;;  
  
Marik: *runs under DA's legs* HELP ME!!!!  
  
DA: MARIK?!?  
  
CD: *tries to run under DA's legs too, but seeing how large she is, knocks DA over in the process* Get back here you!!  
  
DA: *growls and gets up* Oh now you don't! *pulls out a spear and throws it, and it lands right in front of CD*  
  
Shadow Dragonia: Nice shot..  
  
CD: *screeches to a halt, eyes glow red* WHO DARES TO INTERUPT MY FUN?!? *turns to DA* YOU!!!!  
  
Ziara: *gets up and runs infront of her* Now, now, CD..No attacking the guests!  
  
CD: *snarls and walks away*  
  
Marik: *hops(*trying to imagine that* O.o) over to DA, looks at CD, and shivers*  
  
DA: *kneels down and looks at him* You ok?  
  
Marik: *Nods*  
  
Ziara: *changes him back to normal*  
  
Dragons: *look at the two, think about the position they're in, then burst out laughing*  
  
Shirock: Looks like she's proposing.. XD  
  
Jyarnio: Don't you know the GUY is suppose to propose? Did you too switch genders or something?  
  
Inferno: Looks like we'll have a wedding on our claws(-_-;; they have claws, not hands, so.. yeah) after all!  
  
Moltagia: Ah, sweet romance..-_-;; You two are lucky..  
  
Shirock: Well we could always arrange another marriage, If you catch my drift..  
  
Moltagia: *blushes* Um..No thanks..("Really it wouldn't be such a bad idea.- _-;; What am I thinking?") *smacks self* That was stupid..  
  
ZZ: *confused* What? More pairs? Me confused.. Mama(She thinks Moltagia is her mother, though everyone else thinks they're both Volvagia's daughters..*shrugs* We know Moltagia is..but ZZ?), what they talking about?  
  
Moltagia: Don't worry about it, ok?  
  
ZZ: Ok.  
  
Marik: *blushes(what a sight..thought I'd never see that one..and if I have..Oops..me forgot..^_^;;)*WHAT?!? Wait.-_-;; oops..  
  
DA: O.O;;; *gets up*  
  
Ziara: *laughing her head off*  
  
Mimic: *sets Marik's foot on fire for saying 'what'*  
  
Marik: O.O!! Ow!! Hot, hot!! *runs off to find something to put the fire out with*  
  
ZZ: *giggles*  
  
CD: *smirking* *turns back to normal* Me have more fun later.Hehehehe..  
  
~*~  
  
Which Hints at Things to Come(I stole.erm.. borrowed that from the Enchanted Forest Chronicles.XD hehe..):  
  
CD: *jumps on Marik's back and cracks whip* Mush!! Giddy-up! Move stupid!!  
  
Marik: I think not..-_-;;  
  
CD: -_-;;...XD *smirks, then lowers the whip down behind her*  
  
(Anyone see where this is going? See if you can guess..Hehe *hast waited for this part*)  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
SD: Oh boy..-_-;; The world WILL end, soon enough.  
  
CD: XD *cracks whip*  
  
EOE: *inching away*  
  
SD: Well, please review.And.DON'T HURT ME!! It not my fault..*shivers*  
  
All: O.o;; Riiiight.. 


	4. The Grand Race

SD: XD Ya'll really liked the proposal scene, eh? ^_^ That was my favorite part too.hehe..  
  
CD: Come on, come on..*cracks whip* I wanna do that scene! Hurry it up already!  
  
SD: Shut up you.-_-  
  
CD: *pouts*  
  
SD: -_-;; Now then.^_^ Glad I got you guys right too.That's usually pretty hard for me, and that's why I never ask if people want to appear in my stories..-_- *sighs* Now, let's get on with this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Gee.. NOW I decide to update every day, or something close to it.-_- Lazy me well it'd be kinda sad if you forgot what happened yesterday, but I'll put it anyways..-_-..CD was released, Shadow Dragonia, DA, and the doofus Amber came over(and are going to stay too..-_- Oh boy), and DA needs to go get a ring so she can actually propose right! XD)  
  
~*~  
  
SD(in her own little world, watching): XD Aie.. That was THE funniest thing.I wonder what little miss nutty me has got up her sleeve this time..*smirks*  
  
~*~  
  
CD: *is a black tiger, is prowling around the area* Purrrow? *blinks*  
  
EOE: *on the other side of the room* *gulp*  
  
CD: You people are no fun.. Come on. There ARE some of you I WON'T hurt you know..  
  
Marik: and who would that be?  
  
CD: Well we all know YOU'RE not one.. XD But anyways.. Those people would probably be.. Seto, since my calm side would kill me if I touched one little hair on his big head..-_-;;  
  
Seto: -_-;; Very funny..  
  
SD's Voice: *from absolutely nowhere* AND YOU BETTER NOT EITHER!!  
  
Marik: SD?!? TAKE HER BACK NOW!!!  
  
SD: Hehe.. Sorry MIYATA, but, you never said for how long she stays, so I get to choose.^_^;; It won't be for a while.Well, toodles! *voice fades off*  
  
Marik: Crap..-_-  
  
CD: .... -_- To continue, Bakura, since Ziara would kill me if I hurt him too.  
  
Bakura: ^^  
  
Ziara: XD  
  
CD: And.I don't think there's anyone else so..*shrugs* Now.Me bored.We do something, NOW!  
  
Seto: Like what, exactly?  
  
CD:.Hmm.. RACE!  
  
Ziara: And who will be doing so?  
  
CD: *turns Marik into an Ostrich * He my ride.. And.. Eh.who else wanna race?  
  
Joey: Oh! Me!  
  
Seto: Wheeler, you're an idiot..-_-;;  
  
Ziara: When is he not?  
  
Seto: Good point..-_-  
  
CD: Ok.. Wheeler races, and.. Hmm.. *makes a cheetah appear* You ride her!  
  
Cheetah: *growls*  
  
Joey: *jumps on* SWEET! Haha! You're gonna lose!  
  
CD: Well, lets get this started.One lap, me take us the race course in a second.. XD *snaps*  
  
Everyone: *is taken to a several element course*  
  
CD: So we go around the volcano, through the forest, over the ocean, up the mountain, and over the clouds. XD  
  
Joey: How da heck are we supposed ta do dat?!?  
  
CD: You'll see.. To the starting line! *pushes Marik over to the starting line*  
  
Joey: *gets the cheetah over* hehe.. XD  
  
CD: On your mark, get set,.GO!!  
  
Cheetah: *darts off*  
  
CD: *jumps on Marik's back and cracks whip* Mush!! Giddy-up! Move stupid!!  
  
Marik: I think not..-_-;;  
  
CD: -_-;;...XD *smirks, then lowers the whip down behind her*  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
Marik: *gets hit in the rear end by the whip* OW!!! *darts off *  
  
CD: *cackles evilly* XD *watches as they pass by Joey*  
  
Joey: What da heck?!? Grr.. *speeds up*  
  
*CRACK CRACK CRACK*  
  
Marik: @_@ *eyes are watering from getting hit so hard*  
  
~*~  
  
SD(still watching in her little world): Ack.I'm starting feel sorry for him now.. That's gotta hurt.. *munches on popcorn*  
  
~*~  
  
DA: *getting angry* *gets her M-staff and prepares to beat the crap out of CD*  
  
Ziara: Hey, hey! Calm down! No interfering with the race!  
  
DA: Does it look like I care?  
  
Ziara:... Not really, but you know if you hurt CD, you hurt SD too, right?  
  
DA:... And your point is?  
  
*a cage and several magic bubbles appear around DA*  
  
DA: The heck?!?  
  
Ziara: Thanks SD!  
  
SD's Voice: Y' welcome! *fades off*  
  
DA: *growling*  
  
Amber: Looks like you not getting out of there zako..  
  
DA: Very observant moron..-_-;;  
  
Shadow Dragonia: -_-;; Riiiiiight..  
  
(Back to the race..-_-;; Morons)  
  
CD: Watch out now.. Here comes the lava!  
  
Marik: LAVA?!? *jumps over some, lands on a rock in the center of a big river of lava* Oh crap..@_@ This rock is getting really hot now!!  
  
Joey: *he and the cheetah bound past, hopping off smaller rocks* Haha! Eat my dust!  
  
Seto: -_-;; Goodness.Wheeler's actually WINNING!  
  
Ziara: That's because Marik's some big stupid Ostrich!  
  
Seto: Good point..-_-;;  
  
CD: Come on! Just jump! Try to fly! SOMETHING! I NEVER LOSE!!  
  
Marik:...@_@  
  
CD: You gonna go? Or do you want the whip again?  
  
Marik: O.O!! *tries to fly across the lava, succeeds, and runs after Joey*  
  
Joey: *growls and speeds up*  
  
Marik: *darts after him* No more whip, no more whip.. X_x  
  
CD: Here we go then..^^  
  
Joey: *he and the cheetah dart into the forest* Haha! Her ride is too big ta get through trees like mine can! Ha-  
  
Cheetah: *runs under a tree branch, but unfortunately for Joey, it isn't high up enough for him to get under*  
  
Joey: *gets knocked off* Ow!! @_@ Wait up!!  
  
Cheetah: *stops running and waits for him to get back on* Rawr..-_-;;  
  
Joey: *begins to scramble over, but stops as Marik darts over him* ACK!  
  
Marik: *smirks*  
  
CD: See you at the finish line! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Joey: *growls and jumps back onto the cheetah* Let's go!!  
  
Cheetah: Mrow mrow..-_-;; *darts after Marik*  
  
Marik: *bursts through a bunch of tree branches and out of the forest, then darts towards the ocean* -_-;; Great.MORE rocks!  
  
CD: XD  
  
Marik: *Runs over to the side with the larger rocks on it and starts jumping across*  
  
Cheetah: *ditto, except she goes to the other side with the smaller rocks*  
  
CD Here comes the first tester.. XD  
  
Marik: Tester?!?  
  
CD: You'll see soon enough.. XD  
  
*the little straight island type thing that they're running over starts rumbling and shaking, then curves up. A Sea Serpent's head rears up and out of the water and looks down at the two racers*  
  
Sea Serpent: *roars and twists its body about*  
  
Marik: *jumping from coil to coil* O_x  
  
CD: Keep going! Jump off the head!!  
  
Joey: *is having a bit more trouble* Come on! Follow them!  
  
Cheetah: *nods and does so, but is having trouble jumping so far with heavy Joey on her back* @_@  
  
Marik: *jumps onto the Sea Serpent's snout, then up and over the rest of its head*  
  
CD: hehe.. There's no way Joey's gonna win now!  
  
Cheetah: *mimics what Marik did, except a lot slower*  
  
Joey: Come on! We gotta catch up!  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow Dragonia: I can't see them anymore.  
  
Jyarnio: I can fix that..*pulls up a large screen* Here we go.. XD Looks like CD's winning..  
  
Ziara: Of course..-_-;;  
  
~*~  
  
Marik: Here comes the mountain..-_-;; *pretty much bouncing from boulder to boulder to climb up the mountain*  
  
Cheetah: *ditto*  
  
CD: We're getting' closer to the top! Faster!!  
  
Marik: I'm going as fast as I can!! *reaches the peak* Now what?!?  
  
CD: Across the clouds! You won't fall through unless I fall off! Now GO!!  
  
Marik: *jumps onto a cloud* This feels. Odd.. *starts running across the clouds*  
  
Cheetah: *hast caught up with them and is bouncing across the clouds*  
  
Joey: *mock voice* See you at the finish line!!  
  
Marik: *growls and bounces after him*  
  
CD: That's the spirit! Now time for me to help out..*smirks*  
  
Marik: And how you're going to do that?  
  
CD: Just watch. *pulls out a rocket launcher looking thing(-_-)* ready? Fire! *shoots it, a big glob of glue falls over Joey and the Cheetah* Bull's Eye!  
  
Joey: What da heck just happened?!? Cheata's!!  
  
Cheetah: Nyarw!! -_- *struggling to get free*  
  
CD: Bye Bye! XD  
  
Marik: *smirks and darts off again* *gets to the end of the clouds and looks down* O.O?!? How the heck am I supposed to get down?!?  
  
*rainbow slide thingy appears*  
  
Marik: -_-;; Oh..*jumps on and slides down*  
  
CD: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ^_^  
  
Marik: @_@ My ears!! *puts wings over ears*  
  
Cheetah: *somehow gets out of glue and slides down after them* Nyarw!!  
  
Joey: *hoping he doesn't fall off*  
  
Marik: *jumps off near the bottom then runs over the finish line*  
  
CD: WE WIN!!! *jumps off and hugs Marik*. *pause* Wait a minute.ACK!! GERMS!! AIIIIEEEE!! *runs off to wash self*  
  
Marik: -_-;; Well.. We won. Is that a good thing?  
  
CD: *comes back* Ah.. Minty freshness.. XD Oh and yes, for you it's a good thing.. Since we won, me no torture you for a while..(a while being one chapter XD)  
  
Marik: O.O!! YES!!! XD  
  
Ziara: Gee, someone's happy.O.o;;  
  
SD's voice: Darn.. that ruins my fun! Oh yeah..  
  
*the cage and bubbles around DA vanish*  
  
DA: About time..-_-;;  
  
SD: -_-;; You're welcome..*fades*  
  
DA: -_- Moron..  
  
Ziara: *turns Marik back to normal*  
  
DA: Once again, Marik, are you alright?  
  
Jyarnio: Oh jeez. They gonna try this again?  
  
SM: Maybe they'll do it right this time..-_-  
  
Moltagia: Hope they remembered the ring this time.. -_-;;  
  
Zahara: Yes. It just doesn't work without one. *looks thoughtful*  
  
Mimic: I wonder where it's going to be held.. Fire Flower Valley perhaps?  
  
Jyakyar: Oh. The Whispering Meadow!  
  
KHZ: Hmm.. Black Mountain?  
  
All:... Nah..-_-;;  
  
Marik: -_-;; You guys still going on about that?  
  
DA: That's starting to get old.. -_-;; Bakas  
  
Marik: But anyways. Yeah.. I'm fine.. -_-;; I think..  
  
CD: Whatever, whatever..-_-;; Our next activity shall be. The Grand Battle! Rest well all. You'll need it.. *laughs evilly* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *hack hack* @_@ Throat hurts.  
  
DA: -_-;; That sounds familiar.. *looks over at Shadow Dragonia*  
  
Shadow Dragonia: ^_^;;  
  
~*~  
  
Which Hints at Things to Come:  
  
CD: Come my minions! Creatures of the Demon Lands! Follow your Queen into glorious battle! We attack as the moon rises!  
  
Demons and such: FOR THE QUEEN!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
SD: That was.. Interesting.. Hope ya'll enjoyed that! Please review!!  
  
CD: Hehe. They'll never survive! You all shall DIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!  
  
SD: *smacks her upside the head* Shut up you..  
  
CD: *pouts* Ouches..  
  
SD: -_- 


End file.
